A KND Holiday
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: A Christmas story with many of the KND operatives bursting out into song with everyone's favorite Christmas songs. Singers: Numbuh 10, King Sandy, Mushi, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Sonya, Patton, Chad, The Kid, and more! Story extends past Christmas!
1. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor any of the songs that will be in this story. **

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLES! Yes, I am back again! I actually came up with this idea a month ago when some people were talking about the church, Christmas musical my church does every year. I have no idea if anyone has done this idea before but I thought it'd be awesome if I did a Christmas story with the KND singing Christmas songs! This shall be interesting. **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH! :D **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year<span>

It was now Christmas time all around the world, the most beloved holiday of the year.

Kids were ecstatically awaiting the day Santa Claus would visit their house and deliver, all of the nice kids, toys. Even the adults were excited as well for Christmas Day.

Some families were enjoying the holiday rush of shopping for all the wondrous gifts while others were dreading the bill that would come afterwards.

The cold weather with icy snow, the hot co-co that was provided to drink, the happy carolers, people reading the baby Jesus story countless times, wrapping colorful gifts, everyone watching Christmas movies and humming Christmas songs, and the joyous feeling you would get that most people would call…the Christmas spirit.

It was a celebration that many people loved, especially the Kids Next Door.

"That mission was too easy," the new leader of Sector V, Abigail Lincoln, exclaimed as she sat in the dead center of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which the leader was entitled to sit.

Hoagie Gilligan, who was flying the aircraft, chuckled lightly as he steered, "Yeah, he never _saw _it coming!"

Hoagie laughed as Abby rolled her brown eyes at him.

"Get it? 'Cause he was a building a giant saw to cut up everyone's Christmas trees!" Hoagie explained as he continued to chuckle.

Kuki Sanban, who was sitting on the right side of the ship, beamed excitedly to herself as she hummed some Christmas tunes, "I just love Christmas! I can't believe it's almost here!"

"I know!" Wally Beetles, who was sitting next to Kuki, smirked to himself, "We're gonna get so many cool presents!"

"It isn't all about the presents, Numbuh 4, it's about giving them too," Kuki informed him.

Wally gave a small frown, "Whatever."

"So are you guys going to give presents this year?" Kuki questioned her friends, hoping their answer would be a 'yes'.

Abby coughed some awkwardly, "Uh…well…"

Hoagie rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a cheesy grin.

Wally gave a half smile as he remained silent.

Kuki could tell by their reactions and her smile drooped, "You guys aren't going to give me or anyone else presents _again _this year?"

"Uh…look Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 will…try," Abby responded, "You guys will try too…_right_?" Abby spoke firmly as she gave Wally and Hoagie hard looks.

They both glanced at her then at one another, "Oh yeah, sure…" they replied in unison.

Kuki smiled, "Great! This'll be the best Christmas ever! The only thing missing is-," Before Kuki could say another word, everyone knew exactly what she was going to say and the ship remained silent as they tried to make the fact that this was the first Christmas without Nigel Uno, their old leader who went off in space, less sad.

Abby sighed but knew she had to still be strong for the team.

She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Let's just get there before we're too late. How close are we to the moon base, Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie peered in front of himself, "We'll be there in two minutes."

Abby nodded in response, indicating that she understood.

Tonight was the annual Kids Next Door Christmas party that all operatives participated in.

There were games, food, music, dancing, and much more that was provided at the party.

Every year it was hosted at the moon base and there was not one operative who would miss it…well, all except Numbuh 1 A.K.A. Nigel Uno, who was in outer space with the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"At least we don't have to worry about _Lizzie _tagging along this year," Wally commented thankfully.

"I hear that. Last year she made that disgusting eggnog," Hoagie responded, grimacing at the very memory.

"Eggnog? I thought it was supposed to be lemonade."

Abby shook her head then glanced outside the window, gazing at the moon base dead ahead.

"Numbuh 2, get ready to land," Abby instructed.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Hoagie shouted happily, steering the ship towards the moon base.

Hoagie immediately parked the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and proceeded to jump out.

The other three teammates did not waste time as they all piled out of the craft and headed towards the party room.

"YAY! Party time!" Kuki squealed with glee as they entered the room full of operatives.

Hoagie smiled to himself and began to sing, _"__It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_ **(It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by: Andy Williams.)**

Wally lifted his brow in confusion then glanced back at a few of the other operatives.

"_Ding, dong! Ding, dong!" _They sang as they swayed their bodies back and forth.

"_With the kids jingle belling  
>And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_

Hoagie continued to sing as most everyone seemed unfazed by his outbreak and hummed and sang along.

"_It's the hap-happiest season of all  
>With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings<br>When friends come to call  
>It's the hap- happiest season of all!"<em>

"_There'll be parties for hosting  
>Marshmallows for toasting<br>And caroling out in the snow!  
>There'll be scary ghost stories<br>And tales of the glories of  
>Christmases long, long ago!"<em>

Everyone danced and hummed as Hoagie grinned to himself and Wally was clueless.

"What the crud is going on here? What's with the singing?" Wally questioned as no one answered.

Some of the girl operatives began to sing, "_There'll be parties for hosting!"_

"_Marshmallows for toasting!" _Many of the boy operatives sang.

Everyone then joined in, "_And caroling out in the snow!"_

Hoagie started to sing once again, _"__There'll be scary ghost stories  
>And tales of the glories of<br>Christmases long, long ago!"_

Wally scratched his head as everyone started to sing all together.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year!" _

Hoagie swayed back and forth some and smiled, _"There'll be much mistltoeing  
>And hearts will be glowing<br>When love ones are near!  
>It's the most wonderful time!"<em>

Everyone sang together in unison as they all danced, _"It's the most wonderful time  
>It's the most wonderful time<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_

"So what were you saying, Numbuh 4?" Hoagie wondered as everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

Wally just stared at them all in confusion, "What was that cruddy singing for?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Before Wally could answer, Rachel, the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, walked towards them, "Hey, Sector V, it's about time you guys got here."

"Sorry we're late, Numbuh 362, we had a small mission to attend to," Abby apologized.

Rachel chuckled, "Even without Numbuh 1, you guys still end up doing more missions."

"Force of habit, Numbuh 5 guesses."

"Well, glad you guys could make it," Rachel smiled then stalked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a slice of cake.

"Mmm, that cake looks pretty good," Hoagie said as he followed Rachel's pace.

"Hey, Numbuh 4, would you want to dance with me?" Kuki smiled widely as she stood next to him.

Wally stared at Kuki then listened to the type of music that was playing.

Usually if it was a fast song, he would go ahead and dance with her. He never liked slow songs because all the "mushy couples" would be dancing to those types of songs and it was just too slow and awkward.

The song that was echoing throughout the room was Jingle Bell Rock.

It wasn't the fastest song in the world but it was not slow either. It was just the right speed for Wally and Kuki to dance to though.

"Uh…sure…"

"Yes! Let's go!" Kuki cried as she gripped Wally's arm firmly and dragged him to where everyone was dancing.

* * *

><p>"Then he said that's no pig, that's my sister!" Numbuh 7 exclaimed as he burst into fits of laughter, leaning onto Numbuh 10 for support.<p>

Numbuh 10 grimaced and rolled her eyes.

The last thing she wanted was to be with her Nightly News partner _all _night and hear all of his bad jokes.

"Ha, very funny…" Numbuh 44 (Pete) and Numbuh 44 (Peter) laughed in a fake way.

"See, Numbuh 10? I told you my jokes were funny!" Numbuh 7 smiled broadly, as Numbuh 10 shook her head sadly and in disgrace.

"Just what we need…another Numbuh 2…" Pete whispered to his twin brother, Peter.

* * *

><p>Sonya was sitting in a chair near the food table, drawing a picture with some crayons.<p>

"What is that supposed to be?" Harvey wondered in an annoyed voice as he looked over Sonya's shoulder.

"It's a hippo," Sonya grinned as she continued to color.

Harvey lifted his brow in confusion and thought to himself, _It's a hippo? _

He shook his head out of his thoughts and retreated towards the bathroom.

"Cool," Lee commented as he glanced at her picture.

"Thanks Lee," Sonya smiled in appreciation.

* * *

><p>"You were right, Numbuh 2, this cake is delicious," Abby spoke as she licked her lips.<p>

All of a sudden, an alarm began to ring all around the room as the operatives glanced all around wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Rachel questioned, putting down her cake instantly.

"There's a call coming, Sir!" Fanny announced, "It's from Father."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and like the story so far! I found the names for the twin operatives somewhere online but I have no idea what Numbuh 7 (most people say 11.0 but that isnt his numbuh) and Numbuh 10's names are but if you guys have any suggestions then you are welcome to share and I will credit you. Also, I could not think of a better title for this story so if anyone has better ideas, I'd love to see them. Please review so that I know if you like it or not.<strong>


	2. Father and Hippos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs nor KND. I wish that I did but I do not. **

**Author's Note: O.O Oh my goodness…is this really me? Updating after months? I am not dead? Yes, I have kind of been very busy with stuff so I have not really gotten the chance to update lately. To make matters worse, I started to get interested in a show I hadn't seen in years, again, so that kind distracted me even more. I get distracted and busy too easily. Have no fear though! I am back! I know that I will still be late at updating but I will try my hardest to get back on track. I am super sorry to all of you who might have been waiting for me to update! I know this is obviously super late for Christmas (it is very weird hearing these songs when it is nearly the summer) but I guess it is better late than never…right? –SILENCE- Okay…yeah, so…hope you guys like this! Hopefully I am not TOO rusty when it comes to the characters. **

**Oh, by the way, I really appreciated all the reviews! Thank you so much guys! I hope I did not lose any of you readers while I was gone. I already have all the songs planned out though so, for once, I do not need any suggestions unless you guys REALLY want a certain person to sing a certain song.**

**NOW PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Father and Hippos<span>

Everyone gasped and scrabbled all across the room as they all started to talk loudly and all at once at this information.

Father had not appeared in Kids Next Door sight since Nigel had "disappeared".

"Quiet!" Rachel commanded as everyone hushed and all was silent.

"Now bring up the transmission," Rachel said as the silhouette of Father appeared onto the screen.

"Why hello Kids Next Door," Father spoke as he was sitting in a chair in his mansion and remained calm.

"What do you want, Father?" Rachel frowned, cutting to the point.

"As you brats know, Nigel Uno has been missing for months now and before he left, he took something of mine and…I WANT IT BACK!" He screamed as he burst into flames.

"We don't have it," Rachel answered flatly.

"I know…that's why I have a little proposition for you snot nosed kids. Bring me Nigel Uno…OR ELSE!" He lit with anger as he threatened them.

"You'll do what?"

"Or Christmas will be ruined for all you stupid kids forever!"

All of the operatives gasped at this and whispered to one another.

"You have until Christmas Eve, which is two days away. Good luck."

Father was no longer on screen as the words, 'End Transmission' showed.

"What are we going to do?" Some kids asked one another, "Where's Numbuh 1?"

"What is going to happen to Chrismas? !" A little girl cried in fear.

"Everyone calm down!" Rachel shouted as no one listened to her.

All of the operatives were shouting and saying many things as others scattered in panic.

Rachel groaned then lifted herself onto one of the wooden tables, "QUIET!"

Each and every one of the operatives became motionless as they all turned their attention to their glorious leader.

"Christmas will not be ruined!" Rachel stated with confidence.

"So we're going to go find Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 35, Bartie, questioned aloud.

Rachel shook her head, "We have no idea as to where he is, _but _we will make sure Father does not ruin Christmas for anyone!"

"How will we do that?" Numbuh 23, Virginia, asked as some other operatives agreed with her question.

"Uh," Rachel bit her lip in nervousness.

She had no idea what they were planning on doing yet. After all, Father had only _just _given the news.

She had to think quickly.

"We'll think of something but don't worry. Nothing will happen to Christmas!"

Some of the kids were not fully set on this; where as, many were thrilled and cheered loudly with enthusiasm.

Rachel sighed with relief and jumped down from the table, "We just need to remember that…KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!" All of the operatives chanted as they lifted their fists almost in victory.

Rachel turned around, heading towards her office when she spotted Abby right in front of her.

"You need a plan don't you, girl?" Abby wondered.

Rachel nodded slowly but did not utter a word as she continued to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>"What are you drawing, Sonya?" Kuki wondered as she glanced over at Sonya's drawing.<p>

"It's a hippo," Sonya stated.

"Aww! It's _so _cute! Why did you draw a hippo?"

"Well…"

Kuki raised her brow in wonder; waiting for her fellow operative's answer.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!" _Sonya explained as she sung. **(I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas by: Gayla Peevey) **

"Really?" Kuki grinned.

Sonya nodded, "_Only a hippopotamus will do.  
>Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy<br>I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy!"_

"Cool!" Kuki exclaimed with delight, "Nothing else?"

Sonya shook her head, indicating a 'no'.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!  
>I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?"<em>

Kuki shook her head, "Of course not, Silly! I wonder how it will fit down that chimney. Then again, Santa is pretty big and they say he can fit down there…he really needs some exercise or something…"

"_He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
>Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do!"<em>

"Oh yeah, that could work!"

"_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs!  
>Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes<br>To see a hippo hero standing there!"_

"That's crazy! Santa Claus won't bring you that!" Harvey yelled as he came towards Kuki and Sonya.

"How do you know?" Kuki frowned at Harvey.

"…Because that's a stupid thing to ask for! You might as well ask for a rhino or a crocodile or something!" Harvey stated obnoxiously while crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
>Only a hippopotamus will do!<br>No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
>I only like hippopotamuses<br>And hippopotamuses like me too!" _Sonya sang happily, _"Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
>Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian!" <em>

"That hippo wouldn't even fit," Harvey said as he looked at Sonya, crossing his arms.

"_There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
>I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage!" <em>

"I bet he'd enjoy that," Kuki commented with a toothy smile.

Harvey frowned and shook his head at them.

"_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
>Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes<br>To see a hippo hero standing there!"_

"It won't be there…" Harvey muttered under his breath.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
>Only a hippopotamus will do!<br>No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
>I only like hippopotamuseses<br>And hippopotamuses like me too!"_

"Aww I hope you get that hippo you want from Santa, Sonya!" Kuki said honestly.

Harvey shook his head once again and walked off.

"Thanks, Numbuh 3," Sonya smiled hopefully, "I hope so too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is kind of short! Yes, Sonya wants a hippo for Christmas but Harvey does not believe that she could get one. <strong>

**Kuki: Party pooper! **

**Me: Exactly what I was thinking. Okay, I hope I will be able to update this and my other stories again soon! Please wish me a whole lot of luck and inspiration… Please review so I know what you think of this short and super delayed chapter! **

**To make it up for my delay, I will go ahead and give yah a small preview. Who will be singing in next chapter? Is there any guesses? Well, it is none other than… Patton! I might do someone else in that chapter as well but we will just see… ; ) **

**Patton: great… *sarcasm* **

**Fanny: Ha! I cannot wait to see that stupid boy sing in the next chapter. *smirks* **

**Patton: x( I already cannot wait for this story to end. **

**Wally: Same here… **

**Kuki: Aww I like it! I hope Wally gets to sing too! **

**Wally: o_o I hope not. **

**Me: We'll just see. ;) **


	3. Panic and Nuttin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door or the song that is in this chapter. **

**Author's Note: Well, hello there! Yes, I am starting to update this story again for the purpose of...because it is getting closer to Christmas! I am hoping to FINALLY finish this story by Christmas, finish my Fictionpress story by Christmas, and possibly get Making Things Right done as well. Can I do it so I can just focus on Final Mission and The Dance sequel in the beginning of 2013? We shall see! Pray that I do. **

**Anyways, I know I said in the last chapter that Patton would be singing next but...I kind of changed things around. I had a different plan for this story last year then I do this year so...Mushi is now singing this chapter. Yes, what a complete twist there. I should be able to do more then one song a chapter but, for now, enjoy this and hopefully the next chapter that will come soon...I hope. **

**I will most likely start replying to reviews with this story but I will starts with next chapter. In the meantime, Thanks so much for the awesome reviews even if it is not Christmas! You all rock! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Panic and Nuttin <span>

One younger, girl operative bit her lip hard with worry, "What if he gets rid of everyone's presents?"

A boy operative glanced at the girl and nodded his head, "…Or what if he gets rid of Santa Claus?"

Patton frowned to hear such words, "Father is _not _going to get rid of Santa Claus or our presents."

"How do you know?" The boy operative questioned, cocking his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest

"…Because we are the Kids Next Door and we have beaten Father many times!" Patton spoke with confidence and determination.

"Yeah, but we also haven't fought father in a long time," Virginia pointed out as she stepped nearer to Patton's side, "What if he spent all that time coming up with something _big_?"

Bartie set his gaze towards Virginia after listening to her comment.

He looked out of one of the moon base windows with a small amount of worry.

After a single second, he hardened his features while appearing back at her, "Whatever it is, we will be sure to be better then him."

"The boy has a point," Abby stated, coming into their circle (Patton, Virginia, Bartie, and the two other operatives) with calmness, "If Father had a long time to get ready for us then we had a long time to get ready too."

"That's just it!" The girl's knees quaked with nervousness, "We haven't been preparing at all!"

Abby slowly knelt down to the girl's small level.

The little operative practically whimpered.

She and her brother were new to the Kids Next Door and now they were involved so quickly. The Kids Next Door had just recently graduated many new recruits and none of them were as prepared for something along those lines. As much as she loved some of it, she was not fond of her favorite holiday being in jeopardy. She was a strong kid but, deep down, she was scared of someone ruining her the day she held most dear.

Smiling warmly but with sternness, Abby's brown eyes met the girl's blue ones, "It'll all be okay. Numbuh 5 promises."

The girl, looking up at Abby like a lost puppy, formed a small smile, bopping her head in response.

Abby pulled herself upward onto her feet, searching the room hastily for her loyal teammates.

* * *

><p>"So, then he asked, if that was Father…where's <em>Mother?" <em>Hoagie gave a small laugh, explaining his story to help cheer up some other, young operatives who were not too confident.

It did not work.

Narrowing their eyes in boredom, the little boys groaned.

One girl looked quizzically at Hoagie in wonder, "I don't get it."

Hoagie's smile instantly vanished, "Well, you see-"

"Numbuh 2!"

Hoagie shot his head to the side at the very mention of his Numbuh.

Abby was standing next to Wally and Kuki now, motioning for Hoagie to join them.

Hoagie gave a nod and let his eyes fall on his fellow operatives, "Sorry guys, I would tell more but I really have to go."

All of the operatives perked up and sighed in relief, watching Hoagie stalk towards the rest of Sector V.

"I thought he would never leave…"

"I thought he was funny."

All of the boys gazed, wide eyed, at the little girl that was in their sector.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she stared back up at them in utter confusion, "What?"

* * *

><p>While many operatives still tried to enjoy themselves up at moon base, there were others down on earth that were not having the best time either.<p>

Poor Mushi Sanban felt like she was the one who was in the most trouble this Christmas season. While her older sister and friends got to have a wonderful celebration, Mushi was stuck in her room…_again. _

She was grounded yet again for committing a supposed…naughty act. She did not used to be this bad but ever since her sister began to annoy her, she had never been the same.

She scowled, throwing her Ho Ho Holiday Rainbow Monkey against the wall. It looked just like Santa Claus but completely different. It was basically a monkey with a beard to her these days. She did not want to look at it especially at this time.

"This is so unfair…"

"The fair queen is unhappy!"

Mushi whipped her head over to her room window to see three men, wearing a beach form of knight wear, peeking at her.

Mushi smirked widely.

If the knights were here, that meant her beloved Sandy was there as well.

Opening her window quietly to let the knights in, she contemplated for a split second.

_If I went with them…I would get in even more trouble…_

She sighed lowly as the knights hopped into the room.

"What is on earth is the matter, great maiden?"

"You really want to know?"

All three of them nodded their heads.

"You really, _really_ want to know?"

They bopped their heads in response once more.

**(Nuttin for Christmas) **"Well…_I broke my bat on Johnny's head; _

_Somebody snitched on me!_

_I hid a frog in sister's bed;  
>Somebody snitched on me," <em>Mushi started to sing out in explanation, scowling as she did so.

The knights looked at one another, listening to the words Mushi sang. _  
><em>

"_I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;  
>I made Tommy eat a bug;<br>Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
>Somebody snitched on me!"<em>

"Did you…?" One of the knights pointed at the other two.

They all glanced at one another and shook their heads, "Wasn't me," they replied in unison. _  
><em>

Mushi grimaced, "_Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>Mommy and Daddy are mad.<br>I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!"<em>

"Not you fair queen!"

"Y-yes, King Sandy thinks you are the best!"

_"I put a tack on teacher's chair_  
><em>Somebody snitched on me.<em>  
><em>I tied a knot in Susie's hair<em>  
><em>Somebody snitched on me.<em>  
><em>I did a dance on Mommy's plants<em>  
><em>Climbed a tree and tore my pants<em>  
><em>Filled the sugar bowl with ants<em>  
><em>Somebody snitched on me!"<em>

King Sandy slowly peeked his head inside the room window, watching his knights and princess while he slipped into the room unnoticed.  
><em><br>"So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>Mommy and Daddy are mad.<br>I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."<em>

Mushi sang with a small sigh, _"I won't be seeing Santa Claus;  
>Somebody snitched on me.<br>He won't come visit me because  
>Somebody snitched on me.<br>Next year I'll be going straight;  
>Next year I'll be good, just wait!"<em> Mushi stated with a nod while the knights raised their swords to her, _"I'd start now, but it's too late;  
>Somebody snitched on me!<em>

_So you better be good whatever you do_  
><em>'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,<em>  
><em>You'll get nuttin' for Christmas!"<em>

"So, you are coming with us to see King Sandy?" One of the knights asked.

Mushi glanced at him, "Well, duh! Of course, I am!"

"Ish too late my bride…"

Mushi took notice of King Sandy's presence.

"Oh, San-" Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with a gasp.

She was now staring at her beloved King Sandy…who now had no two front teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** think the next song in the next chapter is pretty self explained by that last sentence. I was going to have Harvey, beaver teeth XD, be the one to have no two front teeth BUT he was already involved with Sonya's song so I decided to let King Sandy have no two front teeth. Hmm...do you think they just fell out being baby teeth or something happened? Or both? XD Actually, I already have a funny story about what happened to him...but you will all have to see...next chapter! Please review! The more you let me know what yah think, the more I want to update! ;) **

**By the way, about the song Mushi had. My nephew got this CD a few years back with a bunch of Christmas songs on it and it was on there. The person singing it on that version does it the best, in my opinion, but that one is not on youtube so...any version is fine. It is all still the same words though! **

**Next Chapter: King Sandy tells about his two front teeth and a certain person sings about someone everyone misses. Sector V also talks about what to do about Father. **


	4. Teeth and Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND, it would probably not be as good. Only Warburton can do the best with his own characters. Go Mr. W! I also do not own the songs either. **

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and happy holidays! I have updated yet again! Not my favorite chapter but I hope you like it! **

**By the way, I just recently put up something on the bottom of my profile. Every now and then I will be posting what stories I am working on and how close I am to finishing the newest chapter. I figure it would help let people know what they can look forward to seeing updated. Now, I do want to let you guys know that, just because it says like 'chapter 80% completed' it does not mean it will be quick. That last 20% could be writer's block or something. I will try my best though! Now…**

**REVIEWS…**

**Numbuh 1x1: I do love November and December myself. It's a great time of year where many people do have a wonderful holiday spirit! I am pretty sure you mean ****_choir _****though, right? Lol. Thanks! I figured the knights needed to be a bit more involved besides just listening to the song. That would be a bit too boring if they just did that. You will have to wait about Father though. ;) Thank you for the review! **

**Marty522: Hoagie: what? what is that supposed to mean? You must be jealous. I am 2 funny! Ha, get it? Because I'm Numbuh 2 and- *chuckles* I'm so hilarious. Abby: -_- See what Abby has to deal with all the time? **

**Me: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had a feeling Mushi would be the best for that song when I heard on the radio…like a year ago. :/ Hmm…you think you know the next song? We shall see. Well, sorry it took so long but I have FINALLY updated the next chapter. I figure you will enjoy the little bit of couple stuff in this chapter. It is not a lot but it is better then my original idea. Thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate it. **

**Numbuh25-KND: Thanks! That is great! I am glad you enjoy it that much! : ) Haha yeah, I know what you mean. Well, here is the next chapter! Thank you very much for the review! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Sorry to disappoint. Patton will sing in another chapter though. Lol. I think Hoagie is funny on the show too…no matter what anyone may think. ;) Haha! I was wondering whether someone would catch the Tommy thing or not. Believe it or not, it IS in the actual song. I did not change it. I do too! Very catchy. I told you one time on Gmail and you couldn't find it…I honestly do not know who sings it and the CD is not with me. :/ Thanks for the review! **

**Mortia. T . Mouse: I know…it can be unfair even if she did a lot of bad things. Thanks for the review! **

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, favorites, and alerts! You all rock! Happy Holidays to you all! Even the ones who did not review but read it. ;) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Teeth and Love<span>

Mushi stared at her boyfriend, King Sandy, in bewilderment.

What happened to his two front teeth?

* * *

><p>Sector V was now on their ship once again, heading back towards the tree house.<p>

Kuki sighed as she sat in her rightful chair, eyeing the screens in front of her, "I wish Numbuh 1 was back…he could stop Father easily."

"Yeah, especially since he is the reason Father wants to destroy our Christmas," Hoagie pointed out, keeping his hands on the wheel as he steered the ship.

Abby rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers as she stared down at Nigel's old sunglasses.

The thought instantly came to her mind.

_How do we stop Father? _

Her eyes hastily went upward as she gave a wide smirk, "Numbuh 5 has it!"

All three of her fellow teammates shot their heads in the direction of their leader.

* * *

><p>"This idea has to work!" Numbuh 35 (Bartie) announced as both Numbuh 65.3 (Herbie) and one of the Numbuh 44s (Pete) hustled up the large driveway.<p>

"You better be right!" Pete frowned irritable as he stepped in front of the front door of the house.

Bartie twisted his hand into a fist, banging it against the front door as eagerly and quickly as he could.

Bartie came up with the idea to visit this person but was not looking forward to it all that much with the rumors he had heard. Pete was not fond of this solution either but, in their eyes, it was their only hope.

Unlike Pete and Bartie, Herbie was rather delighted to be visiting this house again. The only reason he volunteered was for-

"Huh? Hey, what is going on here?" The girl with red haired braids and wearing a bright yellow and blue outfit exclaimed with wonder, raising her eye brow in discontent.

"Uh…hello, Lizzie, I am Numbuh 35 of the Kids Next-"

"Kids Next Door? What do you want from me after my ex-boyfriend nearly killed me with that living tree house of his-"

"Hey Lizzie…" Herbie smiled, giving a small wave, "How's it going? You want to see my new pocket protector?"

Lizzie looked at Herbie with surprise and smiled, "Oh, I'm doing great, I-" She pondered for a brief second then frowned slightly, "What is going on? Why are you all here?

Pete nudged Bartie with his elbow, "It was your idea…"

Bartie narrowed his eyes at Pete then turned his attention to Lizzie.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…we were wondering if you could help us. The fate of every child's Christmas rests in your hands!"

"Help with what?" Lizzie wondered.

"We need you to help us find Nigel Uno."

* * *

><p>King Sandy groaned in frustration, recalling the event of his front teeth flying out of his tiny mouth.<p>

One of the knights intervened, stepping in front of his 'king', "King Sandy got into a battle over your Christmas present, kind queen, and-"

"'hat is enough knife-"

"Knife?" Mushi questioned quizzically.

"Not knife, knife!"

Mushi looked over at the knights as they did the same. The knights shrugged as they all turned their eyes back on their king, clueless.

**All I Want for Christmas (My two Front Teeth)**

King Sandy sighed in irritation then began to sing, "_Every body stops and stares at me  
>These two teeth are<br>gone as you can see  
>I don't know just who<br>to blame for this catastrophe!  
>But my one wish on Christmas Eve<br>is as plain as it can be!" _

One of the knights scratched the top of his head in confusion, "Uh…an action figure?"

King Sandy scowled, "No!"

"Oh! One of those awesome video game consoles! I love those!" Another night exclaimed.

The other knights awed and nodded in agreement.

He shook his head as he opened his mouth, "_All I want for Christmas  
>is my two front teeth,<br>my two front teeth,  
>see my two front teeth!<em>

_Gee, if I could only_  
><em>have my two front teeth,<em>  
><em>then I could be with you<em>  
><em>'Merry Christmas'!"<em>

Mushi bopped her head in understanding as she listened to him.

"_It seems so long since I could say,  
>'Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!'<em>

_Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,_  
><em>if I could only whistle!"<em>

All the knights began to whistles all in unison.

King Sandy crossed his arms over his chest, "_All I want for Christmas  
>is my two front teeth,<br>my two front teeth,  
>see my two front teeth.<br>Gee, if I could only  
>have my two front teeth,<br>then I could wish you  
>'Merry Christmas!'"<em>

"Not more cruddy singin'!"

The knights, Mushi, and King Sandy whipped their heads at the door of Mushi's bedroom.

There in the doorway was Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby.

"What are you all doing in here?" Mushi asked with surprise and slight anger.

Abby stepped forward as she cleared her throat, "We were on our way to the tree house when we heard King Sandy came here."

"How did you know 'hat?" Sandy stared at them in confusion.

"What happened to your teeth?" Hoagie questioned, cocking his brow.

King Sandy ignored Hoagie, glowering to himself while Abby began to answer Sandy's question.

"Kind of hard to miss when Kids Next Door operatives see your knights charging down the street into a bedroom window."

The knights rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly then held up their plastic swords in the operatives faces.

"Knights…attack!" King Sandy screamed loudly.

* * *

><p>Lizzie sat upright on her couch, listening intently to what the operatives had to say.<p>

"So, you think _I _would know where Nigel Uno is?"

Bartie and Pete gave quick nods.

"We understand that it would be possible that he stayed in touch with you while he-uh-disappeared," Bartie explained as he sat on a brown chair across from Lizzie.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from Nigel Uno since we broke up that one night."

"Are you sure?" Pete bit his lip, asking Lizzie once more as he stood to his feet.

"Yes! I can't help you find him," Lizzie stated in annoyance.

"Told you…," Pete said, frowning at Bartie.

"Well, it was worth the shot."

Bartie hopped onto his feet, making his way out the front door with Pete alongside him.

"Uh…great seeing you again, Lizzie," Herbie spoke honestly, smiling awkwardly at Lizzie, "I love your new outfit."

Lizzie stared down at her bright yellow shirt and blue skirt and grinned, "Oh, well, thanks, Herbie."

Herbie's cheeks turned pink as he looked at Lizzie bashfully, "Oh, well-"

"Numbuh 65.3, are you coming? !" Bartie shouted, peeking his head through the open window.

Herbie nodded his head then turned to Lizzie, giving a small wave, "Bye Lizzie!"

Lizzie lifted herself to stand as she watched Herbie rush out the front door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain supreme leader was dealing with some hard decisions as well.<p>

Rachel paced back and forth in her office, constructing a flawless plan to deal with Father.

She had heard from Bartie that he was going to track down Lizzie, who was not particularly Rachel's favorite person, and decided to give the idea a chance. It was Christmas so, perhaps, a miracle of finding Nigel Uno would fix it all. It was worth a shot.

Rachel wanted nothing more then for that plan to work but she did not want to get her hopes up. She had to think of a back up idea.

Usually she could come up with ideas in a flash but this time it was different. She was unsure what Father was planning this time.

As she halted in her tracks in front of her chair, thoughts of Nigel Uno flashed through her mind.

Sighing sadly, she fell back gently into her chair.

Rachel wanted badly to believe Nigel would come back but she had her doubts. If not even Sector V knew where he was, what makes her think Lizzie would?

"Numbuh 362, Sir."

Rachel's eyes quickly stared up at the operative appearing in front of her, saluting and standing firmly.

"Numbuh 60, what is it?"

"I just heard from Numbuh 35."

"…And?"

His gaze softened in disappointment, "…Negative, Sir. Devine knows nothing of Numbuh 1's whereabouts."

Rachel's eyes lowered in sadness for a brief second, "Uh, thanks, Numbuh 60."

She cleared her throat then hardened her appearance, "Make sure defenses are up and ready in the next few days."

"Yes, Sir," Patton saluted yet again then exited the room in readiness.

Rachel stared after him then set her orbs out the moon base windows, looking out into space.

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

Everyone froze in place, eyeing Kuki.

"It's the holiday season! Can't we all just get along?"

King Sandy grimaced, "Yeah…I don't think so!"

Wally clasped his fist into his left hand, glaring at the young king in front of him, "This time I'll be sure to knock out _all _your teeth until you're a cruddy adult!"

Mushi gasped, "You're the one that did that?"

Wally smirked proudly, "Of course I did and I'll do it again. The cruddy 'king' was tryin' to-"

"Grrah!" Mushi screamed, leaping onto Wally in anger, "You big meanie!"

"Hey! Get off me yah cruddy-hey!" Wally kicked her into the air, away from him, as she tried to fight back.

Kuki's eyes grew as she watched the both of them, unsure how she felt about this fight.

_Wally is a big meanie…but Mushi hurt my rainbow monkey that one time! She is my sister… but Wally is my friend-_

Abby rubbed her temples, giving an irritated look as Mushi tried to attack Wally.

* * *

><p>Lizzie contemplated for a moment while walking into her bedroom.<p>

She stared up at an old photo of her and Nigel and heaved a low sigh.

She fell backward onto her bed in a daze as she heard her radio start playing a Christmas song.

_"Christmas…"_** Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) By: Darlene Love**

Thinking for a split second she started to sing aloud, "_The snow's coming down!"_

_"Christmas…"_

_"I'm watching it fall!" _

_"Christmas…"_

* * *

><p>Rachel examined all around the moon base as she started to sing as well, "<em>Lots of people around!"<em>

* * *

><p>The Christmas song continued to boom out through the speakers of Lizzie's radio, <em>"Christmas…"<em>

Lizzie stared outside her window, getting a full view of the Sector V tree house from a distance, "_Baby please come home!"_

_"Christmas…"_

Lizzie could hear the sounds of bells, songs, and laughter echoing from outside her window, "_The church bells in town!" _

_"Christmas…"_

_"All singing in song!"_

* * *

><p>Rachel could hear the sounds of young operatives happily singing Christmas carols and laughing with one another through the midst of this tragedy, "<em>Full of happy sounds!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Christmas…"<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel looked out into space once more with wishful thoughts,<em> "Nigel, please come home!"<em>

She listened the children intently as she began to sing aloud, "_They're singing 'Deck the Halls'  
>But it's not like Christmas at all<br>'Cause I remember when you were here  
>And all the fun we had last year!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Christmas…" <em>

Lizzie looked over at her Christmas tree that stood high and glistened beautifully in her bedroom, "_Pretty lights on the tree!"_

_"Christmas…" _

_"I'm watching them shine!"_

_"Christmas…"_

* * *

><p><em>"You should be here with me!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Christmas…" <em>

Lizzie looked down sadly, _"Baby please come home!" _

Looking out the window, Lizzie could not help but think about her ex-boyfriend, "_They're singing 'Deck the Halls'  
>But it's not like Christmas at all<br>'Cause I remember when you were here  
>And all the fun we had last year!"<em>

_"Christmas…"_

* * *

><p><em>"If there was a way!" <em>Rachel thought for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>"Christmas…"<em>

_"I'd hold back this tear!" _Lizzie proclaimed, wiping at her eyes.

_"Christmas…"_

* * *

><p><em>"But it's near Christmas day…Please!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Please…" <em>Lizzie sang.

_"Please…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Please…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Please…"<em>

_"Please!"_ Lizzie cried.

_"Please…"_

_"Baby please come home!"_

* * *

><p>"I wish you'd come home…" Rachel muttered, slumping back into her chair sadly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say…not my favorite chapter. I felt like the song for Rachel and Lizzie was a bit cheesy. I still liked it but it felt cheesy. I was originally going to just have Lizzie sing "Last Christmas" but I thought this song fit better. I did feel weird about having those random guys (Herbie, Pete, and Bartie) together but…I feel like they needed more screen time so that is why I chose those three. Then we have Mushi fighting with Wally. I like the chapter but I also think I could have made it a bit…better. Maybe it is just me. <strong>

**Please let me know what yah think and review! **


End file.
